Love and School Life?
by DecoyJr98
Summary: Humphrey Richards struggles with so much but still finds the time to have a laugh and try to get the girl of his dreams... can he do it all? and is the girl of his dreams the only one to woo his heart? Humphrey&Lilly Kate&Matthew Rated M just to be safe, dunno something new might happen later?
1. Intro and Character Details

**(So hi, well I am going be writing this story for you guys and I hope you will enjoy it. I will be completely making this up on my own no help from anyone and if it changes mood suddenly then I am sorry but I tend to have really crap days at school. I may change the plot depending on how you guys react to my chapters; but if you want something to happen don't hesitate to ask and I will think about it and do my best. DISCLAIMER: I do not own alpha and omega or anything else associated with it. I do own my own characters, and may use them, and I also own the plot; so please no stealing. May I just say, and this will be my last thing, that I am glad to of joined and I have been inspired so much by many of the authours on here, but just to name a few: UnwarierTitan789, Kulkum, NFS Lover and many many more, so Thankyou. That's it enjoy)**

**(BTW: all of the characters are human)**

Name: Humphrey Richards

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black Hair, Green eyes, Pale Skin, Normally wears t-shirt with shirt over the top

Personality: Funny, Curious, Determined, Likeable, Hard to understand, Can be quite shy, Not afraid to fight for what he believes is right, gets jealous easily and can get kinda emotional (bit like a woman on a period)

Bio/History: His Parents died in a Car accident when they where bringing him home from a party he shouldn't of been at, but he snuck out, (he was 15 at the time and curious) he got drunk after someone told him that a bottle of vodka was lemonade and ended calling his parents; he was the only survivor and he still feels guilty about it. (he's slightly emo but doesn't cut and isn't always deppresed just has hair like a emo and feels guilty about his mother and farther's death)

Name: Matthew Richards

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue eyes, Slightly darker colour skin than Humphrey, Normaly wears t-shirt

Personality: Fun, Determined, Happy, Can Snap sometimes, Friendly, Can get down sometimes aswell (but his bro helps him)

Bio/History: Matthew lived the same life as any other kid; until he was 17 and his brother got there parents killed. Yes Matthew did blame Humphrey for a very long time, but now they are as close as brothers can be.

Name: Kate Winters

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blond/Tan hair, Blue eyes

Personality: Can be quite serious (like an alpha) but trys to stay lied back (like an omega), Determined, Funny and Helpful

Bio/History: Her parents always protect her and help her, she has always known humphrey.

Name: Lilly Winters

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Appearance: White Hair with Redy highlights, Violet eyes,

Personality: Shy, Determined, Can be protective, Wants to at least be recognised (maybe someone will?)

Bio/History: She had always felt like the black sheep of the family, but her parents do love her. (also emo)


	2. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

Chapter 1

Humphrey-

**Boop!** **Boop!** **Boop!**

"That bloody alarm clock" Humphrey said ,in a agitated voice, as his turned it off. He quickly turned over to try and grasp the last moments of his dream, his dream with Lilly; suddenly his brother, Matthew, burst in "Come'on, get up, school time" he said smirking slightly "Please Matthew leave me alone, just another 15 minutes" Humphrey pleaded "Dreaming of Lilly again then" Humphrey shot up at this remark; "Fine, ok i'll get up" Matthew turned on the spot laughing as he exited the room. "why must he do this every morning" Humphrey moaned as he slid his shirt, blazer, trousers and everything else on.

A short while later, after Humphrey had brushed his teeth and finished up getting ready for school, he slugged down the stairs and sat at the table and suddenly realised he should be getting food and a drink. Running to the kitchen and tripping on Matthews misplaced shoes he continued on, grabbing the crunchy nut cornflakes "AWESOME!" Humphrey exclaims skipping slightly as he tries to reach the table. Sitting down and starting his breakfast Humphrey considered his new day, a clean slate.

Matthew-

Reaching the top of the drive, to Matthew and Humphrey's house, Matthew turned and waved to Humphrey; who was now finishing his breakfast and fiddling with his shoes, "That kid is gonna be late AGAIN" Matthew exclaimed in sarcasm as he continued on walking trying to remember his dream with Kate. Matthew liked Kate but she never seemed to notice him, Matthew pushed everything to the back of his mind and continued walking.

Lilly-

Lilly just tripped walking into and all of her class mates laughed at her! "another day ruined" Lilly whispered to herself as she straightened up and made her way to her first class of the day, science an aright class in her opinion but not he best. Everyone was already in her class: Matthew, Holly, Chloe, Kate, Josie and... Humphrey? 'He was going to be late again!, he is gonna get in sooo much bother' Lilly silently thought to herself.

She took her seat next to Kate and wrote down the date, title and 'learning objective', something they still give to 5 year olds AND SHE WAS WRITTING IT DOWN!, 'never mind' Lilly thought 'its fine'. The bell went and lessons began, Biology today her favourite out of all the sciences! They had just opened there books when Humphrey burst in...

Humphrey-

"AM I LATE! Please don't say i'm late" Humphrey said, hoping to smooth things over, "Mr Richards, you are over 10 minutes late! You must learn to get to school in time" the teacher shot at him; Humphrey just stood there taking the harsh words. Humphrey walked to his seat making mocking movements behind the teachers back, causing everyone to burst out laughing; the teacher spun around on the spot "what is going on?!" Humphrey stoped in his tracks "Yes sir?" he replied "I said what in blue blazers is going on in my classroom?!" "nothing of cause sir, we all behave for you" the teacher sighed in curiosity and anger but signalled for Humphrey to find his seat, so the rest of the lesson could be continued with, of cause Humphrey did but not without winking at Lilly in the process.


	3. Chapter 2: Humphrey To The Rescue

(New thing! This * means thoughts)

Chapter 2-

Humphrey-

For once school was going great for both Lilly and Humphrey; they where both getting the work done and having a laugh. Break came and Humphrey went to his friends behind the science block, "Hey guy's, what you lot up to?" Humphrey asked "The usual" Conner replied throwing a apple at a wall "sounds interesting" Humphrey spoke pulling his headphones out of his pocked and plopping them in his ears and sitting down to doodle on his daybook and finish off some work. Just about half way through 'The Whole Wide World' by Reckless Eric, Lilly, Josie, Holly and others rounded the corner of the science block "Jesus christ!" was all Humphrey could utter, 5 of the hottest girls in school all walking his way and the sun just seemed to shine on them in such a way that all he could was stop and stare. "Humphrey? Humphrey?" a curious voice pestered "wah.. wah.. wah. Wahha .. what?" Humphrey asked suddenly realising he had been starring in the same spot for about 5 minutes "you looked incredibly spaced out, and you have been starring in the same spot for an awful long time" Josie said joining the un-hypnotizing session "no i'm fine... j-just thought I saw a... something" Humphrey replied now looking amongst the crowd of girls sat against the wall next to him, they all just giggled amongst each other at the answer, but Humphrey suddenly noticed something; where was Lilly..?

Kate-

"Lilly we need to finish this quick so we can go outside! You remember outside?" Kate Whispered sarcasm in her voice "Hey! I am trying but it's hard work!" she mouthed so the teacher would not hear her "We wouldn't be her if you weren't mucking about" Kate mouthed back; why oh why was Lilly stupid enough not only to get herself in trouble but also Kate!

They Finished there work and exited the science block only to find Albert, Lilly boyfriend, waiting there "Hey babes, you not done anything today then but get yourself in trouble?" Albert shot at her, Lilly loooked really hurt at that remark and looked like crying so ran off behind the English block "GO TALK TO HER!" Kate shouted at Albert "fine i'm going" Albert replied running off in the direction of Lilly...

Lilly-

Lilly was now on the floor in tears on the floor and felt like dying, but then Albert comes running up. "w-what do yo-u want" Lilly tried amongst sobs "I'm sorry for what I said" Albert said emotionless "what did you do then that upset me then?" she asked straightening herself up and regaining her normal voice "I... I... uhhh" he stammered "EXACTLY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Lilly shouted at him; she began walking off only to stopped by Albert's voice "Lilly" she turned around to see him stood right behind her, she forgot how quickly he could move. Suddenly he kissed her and began sticking her tongue down her throat, until Lilly pushed him away and shouted annoyance in her voice "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" "CAN'T WE JUST KISS AND MAKE UP" Albert questioned "NO!" now that had clearly pissed Albert off from the way his face had just tensed up, he grabbed Lilly arm and squeezed it tight saying sternly "You are mine, and can't just dump me!" "LET GO OF ME!" Lilly spoke up. Then she noticed a figure behind Albert...

Humphrey-

"Hey buddy!" Humphrey spat at Albert poking him in the process, Albert turned around to see a fist flying towards his face and before Albert could say 'whoops' he was on the ground. Humphrey stepped over Albert and turned to Lilly "are you ok?" he asked worry in his eyes "yeah fine thanks to you" she said astonishment and thanks in her voice...


	4. Chapter 3: Interesting Development

(btw sorry but I made a cock up in the last chapter; lilly shouldn't of rounded the corner when the girls sat with humphrey)

Chapter 3-

Lilly-

Humphrey just saved me! Humphrey! The boy I've liked since we met at the age of 6! All Lilly could think about throughout the rest of the day until she ran into Albert half and hour later...

Humphrey-

Did I just do that?! Did I really just punch Lilly's boyfriend in the face? Humphrey snapped immediately out of his trance when Albert walked through the door and everyone stopped to stare at the red fist mark covering 60% of his face. However now all eyes where on him and all of them looked surprised but Humphrey was just struggling not to laugh...

Matthew-

Matthew was now dashing through the crowd to get to the centre and what he found was a keeled over Kate and three of Alberts friends surrounding her. "KATE! KATE! ARE YOU OK?!" Matthew screamed, throwing the men away in the process, "Ma-M-Matthew?" Kate atempted meekly "Kate? Kate.. it's ok their gone, what did they do?!" Matthew replied; Kate opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out she only managed to plant a kiss on his lips before she passed out. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE!" Matthew screamed through the tears, pressing his head against her body he wept.

Humphrey-

The bell rang out and everyone filled out of the class and the first one out the door was Humphrey trying to flee from Alebrt; but as he was sprinting down the corridor he ran straight into a police officer who just managed to catch Humphrey before he hit the ground "Mr. Richards?" The police officer enquired "Yes? I'm Humphrey Richards" Humphrey replied "Your not in any trouble; It's about your friend Kate... she's in the hospital and she is badly injured" He reassured Humphrey "Can we go and see her now please" Humphrey blurted before he even had a chance to think...

Lilly-

Walking home Lilly is suddenly stopped by Albert again; "What do want?" Lilly pestered "nothing just wanted to say that your bitch and whore and no lad in the school will ever pick up the piece of trash that you are!" That did it Lilly broke down again cying and began to run and she just ran and ran faster and faster each tear drop making a trail of depression behind her.

Just as Lilly was picking her self up off the pavement her hand slipped across something; a full packet of cigarettes I mean she had considered it but never had she had the nerve to start smoking but she needed something now and she had no idea what pushed her to do it but she raised the cigarette to her mouth found a lighter, that she had put in her pocket the last time she tried to start, and she light it and began to smoke.

Matthew-

"Hold on Kate we're almost there; your gonna be fine" Matthew reassured her; Kate just nodded weakly towards Matthew as he ran besides her, she looked so tired and meek sat on the hospital trolley that was now being carted towards the ICU of the 'hospital please let her be ok! Please!' was all Matthew could think. When they finally got to the Hospital room where Kate was staying he was told he wasn't aloud in; so now all Matthew could do was wait...

(Do you like!? Intense huh It was awesome I thought but you will have to wait for the next chapter)


End file.
